


don't believe in fairytales, believe what's right in front of you

by stickynote_chan



Series: what if my dream is with us [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Viktor's POV, i promised id write something for yoi, set directly after GPF in ep 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynote_chan/pseuds/stickynote_chan
Summary: He's in love and sometimes it's terrifying but not at that moment. This time, it's staring into an unpolluted sky and thinkingI'm so happy to be alive.





	

Yuri is exhausted. Viktor can see it in the dip of his eyes, the tilt of his head as they stumble back to their hotel room. Despite it, he still smiles at Viktor when he reaches down to hold his hand (Yuri’s expectantly freezing). The gold ring is cold and hard between his skin when he intertwines their fingers. Sometimes Viktor feels it and the matching one on his own hand and likens it to the impact of falling onto ice and the woosh of air that escapes, leaving him gasping and completely and utterly disorientated. The hollowing confusion of having no idea what just happened. Dear god,  _ he's  _ in  _ love. _

Sometimes, it's the winter bite of a seaside wind and the contentment of two different homes. The first step into the ice rink and every cold nose buried into his neck, a sigh of morning chill and a body curled around his. Dear god, he's in  _ love. _

After today, it's a certainty, a promise of understanding. A future they pledged together with full knowledge of what they both wanted. It's sweeter than all the candy Viktor had given up in the last decades to maintain his form.

It may not be the gold either of them had planned but Viktor had always loved surprises. This was one of his favourites though.

“Yuri,” Viktor says softly and his fiance hums sleepily in response. “Yuri,” he says again because he can and loves the quirk of amusement in his eyes, in his arched eyebrow. “大好きだ ( _ daisuki da _ ).”

The laugh that bubbles up is champagne (oh, now was  _ that _  a revelation; Yuri doesn't even  _ remember _ and had put up with him for  _ months)  _ light and warm.

“Vitenka,” he says like the gentlest of caresses. Yuri's voice was the quietest part of him, why need words when you can show them. “Я тоже тебя люблю. ( _ ya tozhe tebya lyublyu). _ ”

Viktor... kind of dies? It’s a close enough description of his screaming mental state.

“Wow,” he blushes. “I didn't know Yuri was learning Russian.”

Yuri sighs softly, leans sideways into Viktor’s shoulder as they sway down the corridor. “Mhmm, Yurio has been reluctantly sort-of teaching me.”

“He taught you how to say ‘I love you too’?” Viktor asks with a wide grin at the mental image that conjures up, that would have been  _ adorable _ .

Yuri shakes his head but seems to be thinking the same thing if the shine in his eyes was anything to go by. “No, I googled that.”

“Awww,” he squeals and presses kisses against his absolutely  _ wonderful _ fiance’s head. They reach their room between the third and fourth kiss. Yuri lets go of his hand to get the key card and with a shared yawn they both bumble inside once it clicks open.

Yuri tugs him to the bathroom the moment the door is closed. They brush their teeth slowly and Viktor helps make sure Yuri’s make-up is completely wiped. He gets a sleepy kiss to the cheek in thanks.

Viktor watches in amusement as the other practically collapses into their pushed together beds, glasses haphazardly placed onto the bedside table. He hadn't even bothered to take off or change his clothes.

Viktor neatly folds his shirt and jacket away and exchanges his pants for pajamas before he tucks in beside Yuri who had apparently taken the time to take off his jacket. He curls an arm around Yuri’s abdomen and watches as brown eyes peeks up to meet his. They're the sky of affection and Viktor is the only one who can see.

“Next time just use 「好きだ」( _ suki da _ ) unless you're joking. It's ironically considered more serious.” And it's adorable how he still wants to be helpful even as he literally yawns at the end of the sentence. “спокойной ночи ( _ spokoynoi nochi _ ), Vitenka.”

He lifts a hand and cradles his jaw as he watches Yuri’s eyes slowly blink shut. “お休み ( _ oyasumi _ ) Yuri.”

The next kiss is good night, a simple press of lips to lips and Yuri sighs against his mouth afterwards. It leaves the smell of tangy toothpaste. There's a small curve to his lips, a simple delight over every kiss.

Their rings are warm against his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> whats up. I know jack russian, am barely passable in jap and technically english is probably my second language (I kinda learnt it at the same time when I was growing up with vietnamese) so like this is a clusterfuck of of languages hahahha  
> but also screams holy shit I love this series so damn fucking much


End file.
